Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X
is an upcoming 2015 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu! and Chouseishin series as well as the Ninja Captor series. This will serve as a sequel to Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure All Stars Featuring Aikatsu!, while the following sequel will be Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~. Synopsis The Dai-Zangyack/Hyper-Shocker/Makuu/Madou/Fuuma/Shadow Moon Army/Boskito/Dusk Zone alliance are forming the new enemy pact's name "Dai-Madou" as every enemy from every season of Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Pretty Cure as well as the Boskitos and those who wanted revenge on the idols for their Elementary days are joining forces together. They gonna take over Pretty Cure, Human and Aikatsu! worlds. Before the end of the war, the 19 Chouseishin from an alternate dimension will come to help the Heroes and give the Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Gavan Type-G, Sharivan, Shaider, Go! Princess Precures and 28 idols all their powers. Also, this movie will mark the the new appearances of Kamen Rider 5, Kamen Rider 6, Kamen Rider Gaim Shin, Kamen Rider Baron Shin, Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin, Kamen Rider Gridon Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo Shin, Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin, Kurokage Shin Troopers, Kamen Rider Rebirth, Kamen Rider Proto-Rebirth, Puma Buster, Green Buster, Kyoryu Navy and ToQ 0gou. Near the end of the celebration of victory for the Heroes, the seven legendary Digimon Heroes make their cameo appearance as they watch their departure. Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9, Kamen Rider 10 and Kamen Rider 0 arrives, and explaining that they wants to discuss about a mysterious alliance called Max Shocker. Scenes The movie is split into 17 scenes, one for each important part involving different kinds of events. *'Scene 1': - The logos of Toho, Toei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Toei Animation, TV Tokyo and Avex Entertainment appear one by one. After the logos are done, Akari Ōzora, Yū Hattori, Haruno Haruka, Shinnosuke Tomari, Geki Jumonji, and Takaharu Igasaki welcomes everyone in the theater by showing their Hero Ultra Star Light. *'Scene 2': - Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed challenges the seven Showa Riders in the middle of nowhere. After he defeats the Riders, Kamen Rider Decade shows up, declaring that he will defeat all Sentai members. *'Scene 3': - The Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi and Gormin Sailors are rampaging Starlight Academy but were then stopped by volunteering Idols from that school as well as those from Dream Academy Osaka, Himezakura Girl's Private Academy Kyoto and Etoille Academy Kobe. All Riders in this scene have been supported by the Ninningers, Pink Buster, Kyoryu Navy, Gosei Green, Kamen Rider Viscount and DekaGold. *'Scene 4': - This is the same scene as of Super Hero Taisen but with appearances by the Smile! and Go! Princess Cures. *'Scene 5': - The Super Hero Time partners for 2014 as well as the Happiness Charge Cures join forces to counter Hyper Shocker, led by Kamen Rider Decade. They are later joined by the Kyoryugers, Tomica Heroes and the Smile! and Go! Princess Cures as well as the first appearance of Kamen Rider Proto Mach. *'Scene 6': - The forces of Madou (led by Demon King Psycho) overwhelm Zawame City and battling the Goseigers, Go-Busters, the Space Sheriffs, Jiraiya's Ninja Alliance and all Riders. *'Scene 7': - The Boskitos and Dopants have been attacking Futo. The Idols along with the Resuce Police Force, Akiko, Ryu, Philip and Shotaro must harness the powers of all 26 Gaia Memories. They are later joined by the Heisei Riders and Sentai (beginning from the Timerangers) as well as the Pretty Cures and Gransazers. *'Scene 8': - After the battles where done, the last standing heroes retreat to the Ninjutsu Dojo to discuss how to defeat the army. Suddenly, Future DekaBreak Makes an appaearance. *'Scene 9': - Many newscasters, reporters and journalists nationwide are discussing the invasion of Japan by the Dai-Zangyack/Hyper-Shocker/Madou/Shadow Moon Army/Boskito/Dusk Zone alliance. *'Scene 10': - Naoto arrives at Nandemo Bento and deals with Foundation X as Kamen Rider Skull. This scene marks the appearances of Ringo and Taichi as Kamen Riders Sasword and TheBee. *'Scene 11': - This scene shows how Seira first transformed into Kamen Rider Jam. This also marks the new appearances of Kamen Riders G3, G3 Mild, G4, G4-X, Princess Shinken Red and Kyoryu Cyan as well as the first appearance of ToQ 8gou and Kamen Rider Marquis. *'Scene 12': - Kamen Riders IceAge (Rina), Ocean (Anna) and Key (Arisa) arrive in Hawaii to meet Cures Sunset (Ohana) and Wave (Olina) to learn more about the invasion by Madou. As they are discussing, they ended up dealing with Madame Momere and Space Sheriff Estevan. The Riders and Cures are later joined by the Heisei Captor Team, the next generation of Ninja Captors, Kamen Rider Nadeshiko and all B-Fighters as well as the first appearance of TentouRaiger, Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good), Kamen Rider Hatsuka and the new appearance of Kyoryu Grey. *'Scene 13': - This is also the same scene as of Super Hero Taisen but with appearances by the Smile! and Go! Princess Cures as well as the Metal Heroes led by Gavan Type-G and the United Fire-Defense Agency led by R0. *'Scene 14': - This is the last battle between GokaiRed and Decade. During that battle, Joe, Gai, Luka, Ahim and Eiji are waiting in the dimensional gap. *'Scene 15': - This is the last battle in which all of the heroes of the movie were involved against Dai-Madou. Parts of this battle against the Dai-Madou Alliance are involved by the main characters of the Super Hero Time block as well as the Pretty Cure series and other tokusatsu series are as it follows. **Gekiranger/Den-O, Zerones, New-Den-O, Zerones Zero and Goah/Pretty Cure 5 **Magiranger/Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Zanki, Amaki/Black, White and Luminous/Sazer-X **Maskman/Black/Metalder and Violent Spirit Top Gunder vs. Shadow Moon and General Jark **OOO, Birth, Brith Prototype, Re-Birth and Re-Birth Prototype/Melody, Rhythm, Beat & Muse **Go-Onger and Go-On Wings/Kiva, Ixa, Proto-Ixa, Rey, Saga and Dark Kiva/Milky Rose/Rescue Force **Go-Busters/Fourze and Meteor/Gavan Type-G, Sharivan and Shaider/Happy, Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty vs. Geist **Gokaiger/Decade, Diend and Kivala/Sunshine and Moonlight vs. General Shadow **Kyoryuger/Wizard, Beast, Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Wiseman and Sorcerer/Heart, Diamond, Rosetta, Sword and Ace **ToQger/Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Kurokage, Gridon, Zangetsu, Bravo, Knuckle, Mars, Kamuo, Jam, Idunn, Fifteen, Kurokage Troopers, Kurokage Shin Troopers, Zangetsu Shin, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Tyrant, Gaim Shin, Baron Shin, Ryugen Shin, Kurokage Shin, Gridon Shin, Bravo Shin and Knuckle Shin/Lovely, Princess, Honey and Fortune **Ninninger/Drive, Mach, Proto-Drive, Proto-Mach, Chaser and Lupin/Flora, Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet *'Scene 16': - Red Shadow Moon is controling the Big Machine to battle the GoBuster-Oh and the Miracle Combination of the Raiden Kyoryuzin and the Wizard Dragon. All the heroes are out of energy and Ackdos Gil claims his victory "close at hand." The mascots, People of Pretty Cure and Aikatsu! will ask the audience to wave the Hero Ultra Star Lights and wish last standing Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Gavan Type-G, Sharivan, Shaider, Go! Princess Precures and 14 Kamen Riders more power. At the same moment, all the Cures, Tomica Heroes, Metal Heroes, Kamen Riders and Super Sentai along with the Gransazers, Justirisers and Sazer-X give them all their power as well. Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Proto-Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Gavan Type-G, Sharivan, Shaider, Go! Princess Precures, Kamen Riders 3-6, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Zangetsu Shin, Caucasus, Hercus, Ketaros, Tyrant and Baron will perform the Super Hero All-Star Flash: Grand Finale to defeat Ackdos Gil. *'Scene 17': - This is a special concert for the Heroes' victory. Characters Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Mach |Gou Shijima (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Proto Drive |Sagara Seiji (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; " |Kamen Rider Chaser |Chase (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders Rider Troops And Introducing Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger |Sumire Katagiri |} *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;"|Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- |width="20" style="background-color:skyblue"|Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- |bgcolor="silver"|Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force B-Fighters Animal Robots Tomica Hero Rescue Force Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile! Pretty Cure Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Introducing the Chouseishin Chouseishin GranSazers Genseishin Justirisers Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Villains TBA Allies of Justice |Jiro/Jiro (Reboot) |- | |Ichiro |- | style="width: 30px; text-align: right; background-color: brown; "|Sanagiman |rowspan="2"|Saburo Kazeta |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: lightblue; "|Inazuman |} Captor Team Others *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Tsumuji Igasaki *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagam *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Pafu *Aroma *Ribbon *Glasan *Alo~ha Pretty Cure! *Aloalo *Sharuru *Raquel (CV: Azuki Shibuya) *Lance (CV: Yuki Wakai) *Davi *Ai *Gabutyra *Parasagun *Stegotchi *Zakutor *Dricera *Pteragordon *Ankydon *Bunpachy *Plezuon *Bragigas *Deinochaser *Deinosgrander *Kentrospiker *Stymero *Allomerus *Beyonsmo *Ovirappoo *Igeranodon *Tuperanda *Gurumonite *Archenolon *Pukuptor *Futabain *Tobaspino *Candy *Pop *Navi *Kivat the 3rd *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Tarte *Chiffon *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-on *Engine BearRV *Engine Birca *Engine Gunpherd *Engine Carrigator *Engine Toripter *Engine Jetras *Engine Jum-bowhale *Engine Kishamoth *Engine T-line *Engine K-line *Coco *Nuts *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Syrup *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Murphy K9 *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Honoka Tsukikage *Wise God Torin *Miss Shamour *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Kakeru Ōta *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Palm *Mister S *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Etsuko Misumi *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Maguro *Nicolas Gordon *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Haru Yotsuba *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Starlight Academy Students *Dream Academy Students *Nanase Yui *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Aihara Yuuki *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Furushiba *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hōjō *Shion Tōdō *Dorothy West *Reona West *Yagami Taichi *Motomiya Daisuke *Matsuda Takato *Kanbara Takuya *Daimon Masaru *Kudou Taiki *Akashi Tagiru *Prince Kanata *Wise Goddess Candelilla *Apprentice Wise God Luckyuro Transcript For full transcript, click here. Form Changes and Collectibles Used Aiktasu Cards *'Cards Used' **Ichigo Hoshimiya ***Mermaid Pisces Coord ***High Pink Parade Coord **Aoi Kiriya ***Crystal Aquarius Coord ***High Blue Parade Coord **Ran Shibuki ***King Leo Coord ***High Purple Parade Coord **Otome Arisugawa ***Lollipop Taurus Coord ***Yellow Torte Coord **Yurika Tōdō ***Nightmare Capricorn Coord ***Veridian Torte Coord **Sakura Kitaōji ***Blooming Coord ***Angely Gemini Coord ***Lime Torte Coord **Kaede Ichinose ***Clown Carnival Coord ***Swing Gemini Coord ***Orange Torte Coord **Dream Academy Idols ***Adventure Map Coord (Kī and Maria) ***Treasure Map Coord (Sora and Seira) **Seira Otoshiro ***Tricolor Check Coord ***Musical Scorpion Coord ***Rouge Dream Coord **Kī Saegusa ***Deco Wrapping Coord ***Unicorn Sagitto Coord ***Lime Dream Coord **Sora Kazesawa ***Turquoise Batik Coord ***Oriental Libra Coord ***Sky Dream Coord **Maria Himesato ***Tyrolean Aries Coord ***Apricot Dream Coord **Akari Ōzora ***Dream Sky Coord ***Thumbelina Bouquet Coord ***Diamond Aries Coord ***ToQ 1gou Coord ***Pink Parade Coord **Sumire Hikami ***Diva Night Coord ***Snow Princess Coord ***Tourmaline Libra Coord ***ToQ 2gou Coord ***Blue Parade Coord **Hinaki Shinjō ***Siesta Sunlight Coord ***Bubbles Mermaid Coord ***Gemini Coords ****Sweet Twins Tops ****Bitter Twins Skirt ****Sweet Twins Bootie ***ToQ 3gou Coord ***Yellow Parade Coord **Juri Kurebayashi ***Passion Sunlight Coord ***Rose Glass Princess Coord ***Peridot Leo Coord ***ToQ 4gou Coord ***Passion Parade Coord **Yū Hattori ***Nutcracker Prince Coord ***Copper Sound Coord ***Ruby Cancer Coord ***ToQ Rainbow Coord **Miyabi Fujiwara ***Hagoromo Princess Coord ***Peony Pattern Modern Coord ***Sapphire Virgo Coord ***ToQ 0gou Coord ***Purple Parade Coord **Matsuri Hasegawa ***Dream Carriage Coord ***Tropical Basket Coord ***Emerald Taurus Coord ***Lollipop Taurus Coord **Rin Kurosawa ***Dancing Night Coord ***Soul Marionette Coord ***Garnet Capricorn Coord ***ToQ 5gou Coord ***Navy Parade Coord **Madoka Amahane ***Sweet Sky Coord ***Angel Alice Coord ***Amethyst Aquarius Coord ***ToQ 6gou Coord ***Pastel Parade Coord **Arisa Mizukoshi ***Pony Land Coord ***Turquoise Sagittarius Coord **Reika Yūki ***Gospel Coord ***Aquamarine Pisces Coord **Mimi Watanuki ***Classical Waltz Coord ***Topaz Scorpio Coord **Kokone Kurisu ***Candy House Coord ***Attractive Pilot Coord ***Pink Pirouette Coord ***ToQ 7gou Coord ***Colorful Parade Coord **Mizuki Kanzaki ***Summer Night Moon Coord ***Mysterious Virgo Coord **Mikuru Natsuki ***Summer Night Miracle Coord ***Resort Cancer Coord PreCards *'PreCards Used' **Cure Lovely ***Cure Lovely ***Cherry Flamenco ***Lollipop Hip-Hop **Cure Princess ***Cure Princess ***Sherbet Ballet ***Macadamia Hula Dance **Cure Honey ***Cure Honey ***Popcorn Cheer ***Coconut Samba **Cure Fortune ***Teacher ***Cure Fortune ***Anmitsu Komachi ***Pine Arabian *'Form Changes' **Cure Lovely ***Cherry Flamenco ***Lollipop Hip-Hop **Cure Princess ***Sherbet Ballet ***Macadamia Hula Dance **Cure Honey ***Popcorn Cheer ***Coconut Samba **Cure Fortune ***Anmitsu Komachi ***Pine Arabian Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *Kamen Rider Drive and Kamen Rider Proto-Drive can use their Shift Cars to either transform into different Type forms or switch out his current Type's tire with a different one for a special ability. **Type Change - Shift Speed, Shift Speed. Prototype, Shift Wild, Shift Technic, Shift Formula, Shift Tridoron, Shift Get Wild, Shift Ultra Technic, Shift Super Dead Heat, Shift Dash Formula, Shift Ultra Fruits, Shift Fresh Fruits, Shift Speed Wild Technic, Shift Special, Shift Super Special, Shift Over, Shift Next, Shift Get Next, Shift Over Tridoron, Shift Tridoron Prototype, Shift Over Tridoron Prototype **Tire Change - People Saver (Justice Hunter+Mad Doctor+Fire Braver), Attack 1.2.3 (Max Flare+Funky Spike+Midnight Shadow), Kouji Genbar (Rumble Dump+Spin Mixer+Rolling Gravity), American Dream (Dream Vegas+Dimension Cab+Amazing Circus), Weather Report (Burning Solar+Road Winter+Colorful Commercial), Tough Guy (Massive Monster+Hooking Wrecker+Deco Traveller) and Grand Prix (Mantarn F01+Jacky F02+Sparner F03) *Type Changes **Type Speed, Type Speed Prototype, Type Technic, Type Formula, Type Tridoron, Type Get Wild, Type Ultra Technic, Type Super Dead Heat, Type Dash Formula, Type Ultra Fruits, Type Fresh. Fruits, Type Special, Type Super Special, Type Over, Type Next, Type Get Next, Type Tridoron Prototype, Type Over Tridoron. Prototype *Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser and. Kamen. Rider Proto-Mach can use their Signal Bikes to either transform into different forms or change the Kourin Signal on his right shoulder to give him a special ability, the latter of which can also be applied with Drive's Shift Cars. **Form Change - Signal Mach, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Super Dead Heat, Signal Rider 1, Signal Kuuga, Signal Agito, Signal Ryuki, Signal Faiz, Signal Blade, Signal Hibiki, Signal Kabuto, Signal Den-O, Shift Kiva, Signal Decade, Signal Double, Signal OOO, Signal Fourze, Signal Wizard, Signal Gaim, Signal Proto-Zero **Form Change - Signal Chaser, Shift Dead Heat, Shift Super Dead Heat, Signal Rider 1, Signal Kuuga, Signal Agito, Signal Ryuki, Signal Faiz, Signal Blade, Signal Hibiki, Signal Kabuto, Signal Den-O, Shift Kiva, Signal Decade, Signal Double, Signal OOO, Signal Fourze, Signal Wizard, Signal Gaim, Signal Proto-Zero *Form Changes **Mach, Deadheat Mach, Super Deadheat Mach, Rider 1 Mach, Kuuga Mach, Agito Mach, Ryuki Mach, Faiz Mach, Blade Mach, Hibiki Mach, Kabuto Mach, Den-O Mach, Kiva Mach, Decade Mach, Double Mach, OOO Mach, Fourze Mach, Wizard Mach, Gaim Mach **Chaser, Deadheat Chaser, Super Deadheat Chaser, Rider 1 Chaser, Kuuga Chaser, Agito Chaser, Ryuki Chaser, Faiz Chaser, Blade Chaser, Hibiki Chaser, Kabuto Chaser, Den-O Chaser, Kiva Chaser, Decade Chaser, Double Chaser, OOO Chaser, Fourze Chaser, Wizard Chaser, Gaim Chaser, Chaser Proto-Zero **Proto-Mach, Deadheat Proto-Mach, Supet Deadheat Proto-Mach Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange ***Black RX ***Kabuto ***Fresh Orange ***Pine ***Fresh Pine ***Ichigo ***Fresh Ichigo ***Pineberry ***Matsubokkuri ***Tangerine ***Rider 1 ***ZO ***OOO ***Jimber Orange ***Jimber Ichigo ***Jimber Tangerine ***Drive **Kamen Rider Gaim Shin ***Orange Energy ***Ichigo Energy ***Tangerine Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana ***Fresh Banana ***Mango ***Fresh Mango ***Forbidden Ringo ***Lemon Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy ***Rider 2 ***J ***Fourze ***Jimber Banana ***Jimber Mango ***Mach **Kamen Rider Baron Shin ***Banana Energy ***Mango Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou ***Fresh Budou ***Kiwi ***Fresh Kiwi ***Rasberry ***Cranberry ***Blueberry ***V3 ***Kuuga ***Wizard ***Jimber Budou ***Jimber Rasberry ***Jimber Blueberry **Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin ***Budou Energy ***Rasberry Energy ***Blueberry Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon ***Fresh Melon ***Watermelon ***Forbidden Ringo ***Riderman ***Agito ***Drive ***Jimber Melon **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Decade ***Melon Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri ***Fresh Donguri ***X ***Ryuki ***Joker ***Jimber Donguri **Kamen Rider Gridon Shin ***Donguri Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri ***Fresh Matsubokkuri ***Amazon ***Faiz ***Skull ***Jimber Matsubokkuri **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian ***Fresh Durian ***Soursop ***Jackfruit ***Stronger ***Blade ***Meteor ***Jimber Durian **Kamen Rider Bravo Shin ***Durian Shin **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy ***Fresh Lemon Energy ***Lime Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy ***Jabuticaba Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy ***Lemon Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi ***Skyrider ***Hibki ***Beast ***Jimber Kurumi **Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin ***Kurumi Energy ***Dragon Fruits Energy **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver ***Super-1 ***Kabuto **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen ***ZX ***Den-O **Kamen Rider Mars ***Golden ***Black ***Kiva **Kamen Rider Jam ***Darkness ***Black RX ***Decade **Kamen Rider Idun ***Forbidden Ringo ***Shin ***Double **Kamen Rider Tyrant ***Dragon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Kamen Rider Gaim ***Orange Arms ***Black RX Arms ***Kabuto Arms ***Fresh Orange Arms ***Pine Arms ***Fresh Pine Arms ***Ichigo Arms ***Fresh Ichigo Arms ***Pineberry Arms ***Tangerine Arms ***Matsubokkuri Arms ***Rider 1 Arms ***ZO Arms ***OOO Arms ***Jimber Orange Arms ***Jimber Ichigo Arms ***Jimber Tangerine Arms ***Drive Arms **Kamen Rider Gaim Shin ***Orange Energy Arms ***Ichigo Energy Arms ***Tangerine Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Baron ***Banana Arms ***Fresh Banana Arms ***Mango Arms ***Fresh Mango Arms ***Forbidden Ringo Arms ***Lemon Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms ***Rider 2 Arms ***J Arms ***Fourze Arms ***Jimber Banana Arms ***Jimber Mango Arms ***Mach Arms **Kamen Rider Baron Shin ***Banana Energy Arms ***Mango Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen ***Budou Arms ***Fresh Budou Arms ***Kiwi Arms ***Fresh Kiwi Arms ***Rasberry Arms ***Cranberry Arms ***Blueberry Arms ***V3 Arms ***Kuuga Arms ***Wizard Arms ***Jimber Budou Arms ***Jimber Rasberry Arms ***Jimber Blueberry Arms **Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin ***Budou Energy Arms ***Rasberry Energy Arms ***Blueberry Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu ***Melon Arms ***Fresh Melon Arms ***Watermelon Arms ***Forbidden Ringo Arms ***Riderman Arms ***Agito Arms ***Drive Arms ***Jimber Melon Arms **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin ***Decade Arms ***Melon Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon ***Donguri Arms ***Fresh Donguri Arms ***X Arms ***Ryuki Arms ***Joker Arms ***Jimber Donguri Arms **Kamen Rider Gridon Shin ***Donguri Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage ***Matsubokkuri Arms ***Fresh Matsubokkuri Arms ***Amazon Arms ***Faiz Arms ***Skull Arms ***Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms **Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin ***Matsubokkuri Energy **Kamen Rider Bravo ***Durian Arms ***Fresh Durian Arms ***Soursop Arms ***Jackfruit Arms ***Stronger Arms ***Blade Arms ***Meteor Arms ***Jimber Durian Arms **Kamen Rider Bravo Shin ***Durian Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms ***Fresh Lemon Energy Arms ***Lime Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Sigurd ***Cherry Energy Arms ***Jabuticaba Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Marika ***Peach Energy Arms ***Lemon Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms ***Skyrider Arms ***Hibki Arms ***Beast Arms ***Jimber Kurumi Arms **Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin ***Kurumi Energy Arms ***Dragon Energy Arms **Kamen Rider Kamuro ***Silver Arms ***Super-1 Arms ***Kabuto Arms **Kamen Rider Fifteen ***Fifteen Arms ***ZX Arms ***Den-O Arms **Kamen Rider Mars ***Golden Arms ***Black Arms ***Kiva Arms **Kamen Rider Jam ***Darkness Arms ***Black RX Arms ***Decade Arms **Kamen Rider Idun ***Forbidden Ringo Arms ***Shin Arms ***Double Arms **Kamen Rider Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms Rider Cards *'Rider Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride (Drive): Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Rider,an, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J **Final Form Ride: Strong Zector, All Rider, Kamen Rider W **Attack Ride (Decade): Reflecloud **Attack Ride (Blade): Refleclear **Attack Ride (Ryuki): Reflequartz Vent **Form Ride: Den-O Rod Form, Den-O Ax Form, Den-O Gun Form, Den-O Wing Form **Final Attack Ride (Decade): Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J *'Form:' **Decade, Decade Den-O, Decade Double, Decade OOO, Decade Fourze, Decade Wizard, Decade Gaim, Decade Drive, Decade Rider 1, Decade Rider 2, Decade V3, Decade Riderman, Decade X, Dec de Amazon, Decade Stronger, Decade Skyrider, Decade Super-1, Decade ZX, Decade Black, Decade Black RX, Decade Shin, Decade ZO, Decade J *Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Ride: Diend, G4, Ouja, Ryuga, Kaixa, Ouja, Orga, Glavie, Caucasus, Arc, Skull, Rider 1, Rider 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive **Attack Ride: Blast, Gigant, Side Basshar **Final Form Ride: Strong Zector, All Rider, Kamen Rider W **Final Attack Ride: Diend, Amazon, Stronger, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Wizard *Kamen Rider Hatsuka ** TBA Core Medals and Combos *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Kuwagata, Lion, Sai, Sachi, Ptera, Ptera, Cobra, Super Taka, 1, Riderman, Stronger, ZX, Shin, Kuuga, Faiz, Kabuto, Decade, Same, Sasori, Rabbit **Arms - Tora, Kamakiri, Tora, Gorilla, Kujaku, Unagi, Tricera, Kame, Imagin, Super Tora, 2, X, Skyrider, Black, ZO, Agito, Blade, Den-O, Double, Kujira, Kani, Panda **Legs - Batta, Cheetah, Zou, Condor, Tako, Tyranno, Wani, Shocker, Super Batta, V3, Amazon, Super-1, Black RX, J, Ryuki, Hibki, Kiva, Ookamiuo, Ebi, Cat *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Gatakiriba, Latorartar, Sagohzo, Tajadol, Shauta, Putotyra, Burakawani, SasKanEbi Combo, UsaPanNeko Combo, Super Tatoba Combo ***Tatoba Combo, Gatakiriba Combo, Latorartar Combo, Sagohzo Combo, Tajadol Combo, Shauta Combo, Putotyra Combo, Burakawani Combo, Tamashii Combo, SasKanEbi Combo, UsaPanNeko Combo, Super Tatoba Combo **Sakuka Gaia Memories * Memory Used **Kamen Rider W ***Soul: Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Joker, Brave ***Body: Joker, Metal, Trigger, Fang, Infinity **Other Kamen Riders ***Bird (Kino Kurihayashi) ***Bomb (Mitsuru Nagahama) ***Booster (Haru Yotsuba) ***Cyclone (Noel Otoshiro) ***Dummy (Manabu Ōzora) ***Eternal (Asahi Azuma) ***Fang (Tomoyo Shirosawa) ***Gene (Miyū Takashiro) ***Heat (Queen) ***IceAge (Rina Tokiwa) ***Joker (Raichi Hoshimiya) ***Key (Arisa Umeda) ***Luna (Aoi Katsuragi) ***Metal (Akiko Narumi) ***Money (Miki Koike) ***Nasca (Aki Tachiishi) ***Ocean (Anna Miyazama) ***Puppeteer (Akane Mimori) ***Queen (Nagisa Tsutsumi) ***Rocket (Tomu Miyazaki) ***Skull (Naoto Suzukawa) ***Trial (Koharu Ōzora) ***Trigger (Elizabeth) ***Unicorn (Rin Oikawa) ***Violence (Miaski Hirayama) ***Weather (Saki Hashiba) ***Xtreme (Mina) ***Yesterday (Yuna Nakayama) ***Zone (Miwa Satsuki) **'Half Changes' ***CycloneJoker, HeatMetal, LunaTrigger, FangJoker, BraveInfinity Astroswitches *'Switches used:' **Kamen Rider Fourze ***Circle: Rocket, Elek, Fire, N Magnet, Cosmic, Rocket Super-1, Riderman, Stronger, ZX, Black RX, Ryuki, Den-O ***Cross: 1, X, Skyrider, Kuuga, Faiz, Blade, ***Triangle: Drill, Drill Super-3, V3, Black, Agito, Kabuto, Kiva, Decade ***Square: S Magnet, 2, Amazon, Super-1, Hibiki, Double, OOO **'States Used:' ***Base States, Rocket States, Elek States, Fire States, Magnet States, Drill States, Super Rocket Drill States **Kamen Rider Meteor ***Meteor, Meteor Storm *'Forms': ***Meteor, Meteor Storm Wizard Rings *'Rings Used' **Kamen Rider Wizard **Transformation: Flame **Magic: Driver On, Big, 1, 2, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Gaim, Drive, Ryuga, Kaixa, Garren, Chalice, Todoroki, Gattack, KickHopper, PunchHopper, Dark Kabuto, New Den-O, Dark. Kiva, Diend, Skull, Accel, Eternal, Birth, Meteor, Nadeshiko *'Style Used' **Flame Style **Kamen Rider Beast **Transformation - Beast **Magic - Falco, Hyper Other Form Changes *J: Jumbo Formation * Agito: Trinity Form *Zolda: Survive Form *Faiz: Axel Form, Blaster Form * Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form * Den-O: Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing, Super Liner, Hyper Liner, Super Climax, Hyper Climax *Zerones: Altair, Zero, Zero Vega Gokai Changes Gokai Changes are rarely used in this movie. *Gokai Red: NinjaRed, Red1, Akaranger, DenjiRed, RyuuRanger, Gosei Red, Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo, DraftRedder, Red Buster, Kyoryu Red, ToQ 1gou, AkaRed, Kamen Rider Skull, Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style, Sharivan, Metalder, Abare Max, DekaRed Swat Mode, Legend MagiRed, Super GekiRed, Hyper Go-On Red, Super Shinken Red, Super Gosei Red, Kyoryu Red Carnival *Gokai Blue: Battle France, TenmaRanger, DekaMaster, Gosei Blue, Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo, Blue Beet, Blue Buster, Kyoryu Blue, ToQ 2gou, Kamen Rider Joker, Shaider *Gokai Yellow: Big One, KirinRanger, DekaSwan, Gosei Yellow, Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo, B-Fighter Kabuto, Yellow Buster, Kyoryu Black, ToQ 3gou *Gokai Green: DenjiGreen, Goggle Black, ShishiRanger, Gosei Black, Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo, Jiraya, Beet Buster, Kyoryu Green, ToQ 4gou, Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba *Gokai Pink: White Swan, HououRanger, Go-On Silver, Gosei Pink, Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo, Janperson, Green Buster, Kyoryu Pink, ToQ 5gou *Gokai Silver: DragonRanger, KibaRanger, Go-On Gold, Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo, Jiban, Gosei Knight, Stag Buster, Kyoryu Gold, Gold Mode, ToQ 6gou, Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, Gavan Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Reflecloud *Gosei Pink - Reflecloud *Gosei Black - Refleclear *Gosei Yellow - Refleclear *Gosei Blue - Reflequartz *Gosei Green - Reflequartz *Gosei Knight - Kamen Rider OOO Burakawani Combo Change, Refleattack Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Armed On), Goranger, Liveman, GoGo V, Gokaiger, Kyoryuger, Gabutyra + Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Black - Parasagun + Parasagun (Armed On), JAKQ, Turboranger, Timeranger, Go-Busters, Parasagun + Parasagun (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On), Battle Fever J, Fiveman, Gaoranger, ToQger, Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Green - Zakutor + Zakutor (Armed On), Denjiman, Jetman, Hurricanger, Ninninger, Zakutor + Zakutor (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Pink - Dricera + Dricera (Armed On), Sun Vulcan, Zyuranger, Abaranger, Dricera + Dricera (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Armed On), Goggle V, Dairanger, Dekaranger *Kyoryu Cyan - Ankydon, Dynaman, Kakuranger, Magiranger, Ankydon + Ankydon (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Gray - Bunpachy, Bioman, Ohranger, Boukenger, Bunpachy + Banpachy (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Violet - Plezuon + Plezuon (Armed On), Changeman, Carranger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Plezuon + Plezuon (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Silver - Bragigas, Flashman, Megaranger, Shinkenger, Bragigas + Bragigas (Zyuden Brave Finish) *Kyoryu Navy - Tobaspino, Maskman, Gingaman, Goseiger, Tobaspino + Tobaspino (Zyuden Brave Finish) Transfer Changes *ToQ 1gou - Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Violet, Purple, Silver, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 2gou - Red, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Violet, Purple, Silver, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 3gou - Red, Blue, Green, Pink, Orange, Violet, Silver, Purple, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 4gou - Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Orange, Violet, Silver, Purple, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 5gou - Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Orange, Violet, Silver, Purple, Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 6gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 7gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 8gou - Hyper, Rainbow *ToQ 0gou - Hyper, Rainbow Nin Shuriken *The Ninningers can use their Nin Shuriken to perform Shuriken Ninja Art Techniques, which includes transforming, summoning their Otomo Nin, and activating special abilities. **AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Goranger, JAKQ, Battle Fever J, Denziman, Sun Vulcan, GoggleV, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Jetman, Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Ohranger, Carranger, Megaranger, Gingaman, GoGoV, Timeranger, Gaoranger. Hurricanger, Abaranger, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Gekiranger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, Goseiger, Gokaiger, Go-Busters, Kyoryuger, ToQger **AoNinger - AoNinger (Ninja Flash) **KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash) **ShiroNinger - ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash) **MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash) **StarNinger - StarNinger (Ninja Flash) Teams Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryo Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure Others *Ninja Captor *Inazuman *Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine *Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Zubat *Aikatsu! *PriPara Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Theme songs *Kimi o Tsurete Iku (Opening) *W-B-X ~W-Boiled-Extreme~ (insert) *Busters Ready Go! (Insert) *GoGo Sentai Boukenger (insert) *Life Goes On (insert) *Kiss of the Alice Blue (insert) *Genseishin Justirisers (insert) *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X (insert) *Anything Goes! (Soleil ver.) (insert) *Journey Through the Decade (Yuu ver.) (insert) *Busters Ready Go! (Matsuri ver.) (insert) *Switch On! (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko vers.) (insert) *Just Live More (Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Masquerade and Soleil Ver.) (insert) *Chase! Gavan (Gavan and Gavan Type-G Ver.) (insert) *Hurricanger Sanjou! (Passionate Jalapeño ver.) (inser) *Alive A life (Dancing Diva ver.) (insert) *Jumon Kourin ~ Magical Force (Skips♪ Ver.) (insert) *Kagayaki (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *Space Sheriff NEXT GENERATION (Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Cool Angels Ver.) (insert) *SURPRISE-DRIVE (Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Dancing Diva, Passionate Jalapeño and Skips♪ Ver.) (insert) *Hoshi wo Mamoru Mono (insert) *Boukensha ON THE ROAD (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Go-Busters, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, Smile Precures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider and Cool Angels ver.) (insert) *Genseishin Justirisers (More Than True ver.) (insert) *SHINING LINE (feat. ZODIAC) (insert) *Gotcha☆Ginmaku ~Goseiger vs. Shinkenger~ (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *KIRA☆Power (feat. ZODIAC) (insert) *Your 100% Life (Rumi/Ayane/Yuna ver.) (insert) *Life Goes On (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *HEART GOES ON (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (Miyabi, Yuu & Kokone ver.) (insert) *Ride the Wind (ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Color (THUNDERBOLTϟ ver.) (insert) *Gotcha☆Goseiger (Passionate Jalapeño, Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko and WM ver.) (insert) *Alteration (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Go! Princess Precures and ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger (Miyabi, Yuu & Kokone ver.) (insert) *Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- (Akari and Sumire ver.) (insert) *Gotcha☆Goseiger (Cool Angels, Soleil and Otome ver.) (insert) *Itazura Taiyou (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (Cool Angels and Hikari ver.) (insert) *Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips, Miyabi, Yuu and Kokone ver.) (insert) *Break the Chain (Soleil, Otome, Yurika, Sakura and Kaede ver.) (insert) *Make it! (feat. AIKATSU☆STARS!) (insert) *Let's Superhero! (Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Go! Princess Precures and ZODIAC ver.) (insert) *Warau ga Kachi! de GO! (Matsuri ver.) (insert) *Let's Aikatsu! (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Ranbu Escalation (insert) *Break up! (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (Soleil, Otome, Yurika, Sakura and Kaede ver.) (insert) *Vamola Kyoryuger (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Minna de Carnival (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Super Sentai Hero Getter ~Now & Forever Ver.~ (Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Ninningers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Drive, Pretty Cures and Aikatsu! Ver.) (insert) *Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (Pretty Cures and Aikatsu! Ver.) (insert) *Alteration (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ/Shampoo & Rinse ver.) (insert) *Kokoro wa Tamago (Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green), Doki! Doki! Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Nobody's Perfect (Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *NEXT LEVEL (Precures and Aikatsu Ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Chou Shinka! Kyoryu Beat (Aiaktsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~ (DokiDoki! Pretty Cures, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, Kyoryugers, ToQgers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome and Cool Angels ver.) (insert) *Byun Byun! ToQger (Miyabi, Yuu and Kokone ver.) (insert) *Rise Up Your Flag (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *The Next Decade (Mimi♪Lala, Arisa and Reika Ver.) (insert) *Voyagers (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips ver.) (insert) *Shining Sky on The G String (Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/THUNDERBOLTϟ/Mimi♪Lala/Arisa/Reika ver.) (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Gokai ni Arrange ver (Go-Busters, Gokaigers, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth, Smile Precures, Suite Precures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Soleil, Otome and Cool Angels ver.) (insert) *HEART∞BREAKER (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips vers.) (insert) *Shinpai Honey ♥ Bunny (DanDiva/Jalapeño/Skips/Sweet & Soft☆Nadeshiko/Yuu Hattori vers.) (insert) *Pretty Cure Memory (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Cho Climax Jump (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (insert) *Jōchaku ~We are Brothers~ (ToQgers, Ninningers, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Baron, Kamen Rider Ryugen, Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Bravo, Kamen Rider Gridon, Kamen Rider Knuckle, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Happiness Charge Pretty Cures, Gavan Type-G, New Sharivan, New Shaider, Go! Princess Precures and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Stay the Ride Alive (Go! Princess Precures and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *SAMURAI STRONG STYLE (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Who's That Guy (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Jump (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- (Go-Ongers, Kiva, Rescue Force, Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Milky Rose and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Shirokuji Muchuu Shinkenger (Shinkengers, Decade, Diend, Rescue Fire, Fresh Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Alteration (Mimi♪Lala/Arisa/Reika ver.) (insert) *Sing my song for you ~ Sayonara no Mukōgawa Made (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *New Horizon ~Tatakae! Hoshi no Senshi-tachi~ (Aikatsu All Stars ver.) (insert) *Cho Climax Jump (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars, SoLaMi♡Dressing and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Let's Superhero! (Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures, Aikatsu All Stars and Chouseishin Ver.) (insert) *Nan ja Mon ja! Ninja Matsuri! (Hero Music All Stars X version) (Ending 1) *Jump da! Bokura no Sazer-X!! (Cool Angels ver.) (Ending 2) *Minna Atsumare! Kyoryuger (Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange), Kamen Rider Mage (Blue), Kamen Rider Mage (Green), Doki Doki Precures, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose and Shion Kamiya Ver.) (Ending 3) *GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Wizard, Kamen Rider Beast, Kamen Rider Mage (Orange), Kamen Rider Mage (Blue), Kamen Rider Mage (Green), Doki Doki Precures, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Ninningers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Go! Princess Precures, ZODIAC, Chouseishin and Rescue Fire Ver.) (Ending 4) *Dream Parade (feat. ZODIAC) (Ending 5) *Original Star☆彡 (AIKATSU☆STARS! ver.) (Ending 6) *Ima Koko Kara (All Kamen Riders, Super Sentais, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cures and Aikatsu All Stars Ver.) (Ending 7) *Wake up my music (Ending 8) Gallery Dino-Charge-Cyan.png|Kyoryu Cyan (Ichijo) Toq 8gou w drill ressha by negabandit86-d7ocjru.png|ToQ 8gou AqyUCkV.png|ToQ 0gou Fan-noir.jpg|Kamen Rider Noir Kamen-Rider-Dark-Decade.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Decade Ninjaman Ranger Key.png|Ninjaman Key Gobuster Ranger Keys.jpg|Go-Busters Keys 13 Kyoryuger Ranger Keys.jpg|Kyoryuger Keys New Cyan Grey and Secret.jpg|Kyoryu Cyan (Yuko) and Kyoryu Gray (Shinya) Key Kyoryunavykey.jpg|Kyoryu Navy Key Tumblr m50wamgR6q1rv4cbfo2 250.jpg|Kamen Rider Double and Kamen Rider Skull Keys 25pogvq.jpg|Kamen Rider Joker Key Tumblr mc8166MaYM1rz67s6o1 500.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba, Kamen Rider Fourze Base States and Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style Key Metal zpsc892cf85.jpg|Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider Key Download.jpg|Metalder Key Ecb695ec868cimg 0472.JPG|Abare Max, DekaRed Swat Mode, Legend MagiRed, Super GekiRed, Hyper Go-On Red, Super Shinken Red and Super Gosei Red Key IMG_1615_convert_20111207221606.jpg|The Same, Kujira and Ookamiuo Core Medals Fan lock tangerine lockseed by cometcomics-d71290c.jpg|Tangerine Lockseed Request fan lock orange energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7miose.png|Orange Energy Lockseed Lockseed ichigo energy by dandysaurus-d7ogiss.png|Ichigo Energy Lockseed Request fan lock pineberry lockseed by cometcomics-d7mikq6.png|Pineberry Lockseed Els 08 banana energy lockseed by ymcool99-d7godzz.png|Banana Energy Lockseed Mango energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d8a09iz.png|Mango Energy Lockseed Buduo energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7f69hu.png|Budou Energy Lockseed Kamen rider gaim raspberry lockseed by legosentaidude-d7ren8g.png|Raspberry Lockseed Request fan lock cranberry lockseed by cometcomics-d7mihgz.png|Cranberry Lockseed Premium lockseed blueberry arms by netro32-d6vl5iv.png|Blueberry Lockseed Request fan lock blackberry energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7xyws6.png|Blueberry Energy Lockseed Raspberry energy lockseed by cardgamefan-d7yyt13.png|Raspberry Energy Lockseed Fan lock tangerine energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7buhs0.png|Tangerine Energy Lockseed Kamen rider gaim donguri energy lockseed by legosentaidude-d7rm28x.png|Donguri Energy Arms Els 10 durian energy lockseed by ymcool99-d7kucrt.png|Durian Energy Lockseed Kurumi energy by shocksterstudios137-d7u4c7p.png|Kurumi Energy Lockseed Fan lock lime energy lockseed by cometcomics-d7c0c9m.png|Lime Energy Lockseed Jabuticaba energy lockseed by levi810-d7ft22f.png|Jabuticaba Energy Lockseed Soursop lockseed closed by marcospsychic-d7cvo5n.png|Soursop Lockseed Request fan lock alt jackfruit lockseed by cometcomics-d7a0l2j.png|Jackfruit Lockseed Fan locks army of fresh lockseeds by cometcomics-d8feij7.png|Fresh Lockseeds Tumblr inline na0sohAPPE1qk32ya.png|Fresh Lemon Lockseed ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Scissors Survive Zoldasurvivetz2.jpg|Zolda Survive Osaba.jpg|Ouja Survive Kamen rider Gai Surivive by Mastvid.jpg|Gai Survive Kaixa Break Form.jpg|Kaixa Break Form Prspd-gold.png|DekaGold Kamen Rider Touki.jpg|Tohki Kamen Rider Kabuki2.jpg|Kabuki 12092509041611841310359002.jpg|Den-O Hyper Climax Form 12092509041611841310359006.jpg|Zerones Zero Vega Form Th 97801 100925094530a3dc0ce3fcb280 122 535lo.jpg|Double BraveInfinity 11425145 1605378253081179 4559406440933548166 n.jpg|Chaser Proto-Zero Prm-green.png|Gosei Green VAv0a.jpg|OOO SasKanEbi Combo Hplklomr.jpg|OOO UsaPanNeko Combo 3ee4527ab1d4392e6a573ee2d469b501-d4ubizv.png|Pink Buster KRGaim-Viscount.png|Kamen Rider Viscount Mmd black rx arms son of the sun by zeltrax987-d7qtsth.png|Gaim Black RX Arms L2f8deM.jpg|Zangetsu Jimber Melon Sample-6a10ccd99c0d2d039710205e14fcd13c.jpg|Kurokage Jimber Matsubokkuri 26episodes.jpg|All the Gaia Memories (A to Z) (Accel, Bird, Cyclone, Dummy, Eternal, Fang, Gene, Heat, Iceage, Joker, Key, Luna, Metal, Nasca, Ocean, Puppeteer, Queen, Rocket, Skull, Trigger, Unicorn, Violence, Weather, Yesterday and Zone) $(KGrHqUOKi8E4MSf,sTGBOMYK9Np+Q--0 35.JPG|Bomb Gaia Memory Anna Kodama.jpg|Anna Miyazama/Kamen Rider Ocean Rina Tokiwa.jpg|Rina Tokiwa/Kamen Rider IceAge Arisa Umeda.jpg|Arisa Umeda/Kamen Rider Key Tomu Miyazaki.jpg|Tomu Miyazaki/Kamen Rider Rocket Miyuu Takashiro.jpg|Miyū Takashiro/Kamen Rider Gene Nagisa Tsutsumi.jpg|Nagisa Tsutsumi/Kamen Rider Queen Yuna Nakayama.jpg|Yuna Nakayama/Kamen Rider Yesterday Saki Hashiba.jpg|Saki Hashiba/Kamen Rider Nasca Aki Tachiishi.jpg|Aki Tachiishi/Kamen Rider Weather Misaki Hirayama.png|Misaki Hirayama/Kamen Rider Violence Akane Mimori.jpg|Akane Mimori/Kamen Rider Puppeteer Satsuki Miwa.png|Satsuki Miwa/Kamen Rider Zone Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa.png|Kino Kurihayashi and Rin Oikawa/Kamen Riders Bird and Unicorn Noel Otoshiro.png|Noel Otoshiro/Kamen Rider Cyclone Asahi Azuma.jpg|Asahi Azuma/Kamen Rider Eternal Tomoyo Shirosawa.jpg|Tomoyo Shirosawa/Kamen Rider Fang Raichi Hoshimiya.jpg|Raichi Hoshimiya/Kamen Rider Joker Urara Nikaidou.jpg|Urara Nikaidou/Kamen Rider Kirameki Leona Stroop.jpg|Leona Stroop/Kamen Rider Nishiki Kokoa Close.jpg|Kokoa Close/Kamen Rider Habataki 5457-695911710.jpg|Juri Uchida/Pink Buster Sakon Kitaōji.jpg|Sakon Kitaōji/Gosei Green Yurie Ōshima.jpg|Yurie Ōshima/DekaGold 5457-1893841087.jpg|Kukuru Seto/Kamen Rider Viscount 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.17.png|Hinata Aoki/Kamen Rider Tohki beside her sempai, Hinaki 螢幕快照 2015-04-02 下午10.58.46.png|Shizuka Kisaki/Kamen Rider Kabuki beside her sempai, Juri Shinkyukikaida.jpg|Two Kikaiders CCMZzvUUMAArZSI.jpg|Rin and Madoka's class 619970.jpg|Metal, Trigger, Heat, Luna and Cyclone Dopants B0RCVbjCMAABSCm.jpg|Unknown Rodmiude/Joker Dopant Img 282804 31219571 0.jpg|Shadow Moons are gonna use the electric hands to wipe out Kurokage Troopers out of the picture Kamen rider fourze astro switch 41 44 by trackerzero-d4hynbo.png|Astro Switches 41-44 (Oilcan, Harpoon, Clamp and Vaccum) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 45 48 by trackerzero-d4ihm9s.png|Astro Switches 45-48 (Mic, Solar, Jack, Cement) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 49 52 by trackerzero-d4j1u7j.png|Astro Switches 49-52 (Booster, Gravity, Umbrella and Key) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 53 56 by trackerzero-d4j2bpr.png|Astro Switches 53-56 (Signal, Phase, Rewind and Airlock) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 57 60 by trackerzero-d4jjo4o.png|Astro Switches 57-60 (Flare, Oxygen, Grinder and Gamma) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 61 64 by trackerzero-d4m2grm.png|Astro Switches 61-64 (Dozer, Sword, Putter and Mirror) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 65 68 by trackerzero-d4m2wyu.png|Astro Switches 65-68 (Barricade, Suction, Baton and Hypno) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 69 72 by trackerzero-d4nl8r7.png|Astro Switches 69-72 (Decoy, Plasma, Alarm and Scrubber) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 73 76 by trackerzero-d4nqris.png|Astro Switches 73-76 (Whip, Repel, Tape and Lullaby) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 77 80 by trackerzero-d4o38fp.png|Astro Switches 77-80 (Weld, Magnify, Catapult and Dynamic) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 81 84 by trackerzero-d4oxkd9.png|Astro Switches 81-84 (Trailer, Highlighter, Catcher and Roraa) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 85 88 by trackerzero-d4oxmo1.png|Astro Switches 85-88(Remote, Skate, Mailbox and Chisel) Kamen rider fourze astro witch 89 92 by trackerzero-d4pki6d.png|Astro Switches 89-92 (Stove, Eclipse, Tweezer and Pick) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 93 96 by trackerzero-d4pw7w5.png|Astro Switches 93-96 (Planter, Opener, Shackle and Top) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 97 99 by trackerzero-d4pzzsj.png|Astro Switches 97-99 (Mower, Syringe and Jetski) Kamen rider fourze astro switch 100 by trackerzero-d4q1jil.png|Astro Switch 100 (Adapter) Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子).jpg|Mikako Tokitou (時任みか子)/Heisei Fire-Stealth Captor 7 Captor-red2.jpg|Daisuke Izumo (出雲大介)/Showa Fire-Stealth Captor 7 Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈).jpg|Fumina Miyamoto (宮本史奈)/Heisei Wind-Stealth Captor 6 Captor-green2.jpg|Keita Izumi (泉敬太)/Showa Wind-Stealth Captor 6 Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太).jpg|Yūta Sōma (相馬裕太)/Heisei Gold-Stealth Captor 5 Captor-yellow2.jpg|Noboru Ooyama (大山昇)/Showa Gold-Stealth Captor 5 Kurumi Mori (森くるみ).png|Kurumi Mori (森くるみ)/Heisei Ground-Stealth Captor 4 Captor-brown2.jpg|Dan Kurokawa (黒川団)/Showa Ground-Stealth Captor 4 Rio Kimura (木村リオ).jpg|Rio Kimura (木村リオ)/Heisei Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Miki Tendou.png|Miki Tendou (天堂美樹)/Showa Flower-Stealth Captor 3 Miku Adachi (足立未来).jpg|Miku Adachi (足立未来)/Heisei Water-Stealth Captor 2 Captor-blue2.jpg|Sakon Shijou (四条左近)/Showa Water-Stealth Captor 2 Shun Imai (今井瞬).jpg|Shun Imai (今井瞬)/Heisei Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 Captor-orange2.jpg|Saburoubee Fukuro (袋三郎兵衛)/Showa Thunder-Stealth Captor 1 5457-1655286406.jpg|Miki Koike/Kamen Rider Money Money Memory.jpg|Money Memory Erika Fujimoto (藤本エリカ).jpg|Erika Fujimoto/Kamen Rider Prism Karin Kikuchi (菊池カリン).png|Karin Kikuchi/Kamen Rider Engine 5457-1719352528.png|Maria Ayasaki (綾崎 マリア)/Kamen Rider Marquis Wiz_YuKamimura_4Z.jpg|Yu Kamimura (Underworld)/Poitrine #1 200x281x9a6d5e37bc8d348ad8e211cd.jpg|Misaki Nagao (永尾 美咲)/Poitrine #2 5faa0d44ce59572b149e9273b6641e07.jpg|Kiriko Sōma (相馬 紀理子)/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good) Reiji_Kurosaki.jpg|Reiji Kurosaki/Kamen Rider G Den-O (Evil) 5457-763245580.jpg|Sumire Katagiri (片桐 すみれ)/Gokai Christmas Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Crossovers with Digimon Category:Super Hero Taisen Series